


forever and beyond

by CutiePi



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, gay rights i guess, i mean fluff CITY, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePi/pseuds/CutiePi
Summary: The world has ended, and in this new world, Edward and Leonardo carve out their own space.
Relationships: Edward/Leonardo (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	forever and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> god i wrote this AGES ago as part of a longfic that never came to fruition and now im sharing it with all of you. hi hello
> 
> edward and leonardo have so little development in canon so a lot of this is Me, deciding on a characterization and just rolling with it. good times.
> 
> takes place post-canon, so spoilers if you're worried about that.

He’s in the training yard when it happens.

For the past six months, Tellius has been at peace. Ashera is dead, apparently, which meant everyone who’d been turned to stone is back to normal. Leonardo can imagine how odd it must be to adjust to a world without a goddess, without war, and without several of the most powerful men on the continent. “Worth it, though,” Eddie had said, shrugging, when Leonardo voiced his concerns. “Numida was a crusty bitch.”

Since then, despite the fact that Daein finally signed a proper peace treaty with every nation on the continent, he’s been busy training new recruits, all of whom regard the new alliance with mistrust and Leonardo himself with awe. Probably because Eddie tells anyone who’ll listen about the time they killed the goddess.

Nothing but trouble, Leonardo thinks. He loves him so much.

So he’s keeping an eye on the new recruits as they run basic drills when shouting across the yard tells him his boyfriend has arrived. He turns to see Edward making his way past the recruits, pausing to critique one on his stance before shoving his way up to where Leonardo’s standing. He leans in and drops a kiss on his cheek, and Leonardo wrinkles his nose at him–-he’s sweaty and grimy from helping with reconstruction in Nevassa, and he smells awful. Eddie doesn’t seem to notice.

“How’re things coming along?” he asks, mostly in hopes that Edward will take just half a step back so he doesn’t drip sweat on him. Thank the goddess, he does, and gives a wide grin.

“You should see it, Leo,” he says, and he flings his arms out expressively. “Nevassa’s looking better than ever, seriously. You won’t even recognize the place.”   
  


“Give it a good scrub?” he asks, turning his attention back to the recruits, and Edward elbows him. “What? I’ve always said this city was filthy.” He glances back at Ed, to make sure he knows he’s joking, but he’s looking distracted. “What now?”   
  


Edward blinks and comes back to himself. “What?”

Leonardo gestures to him. “You had that look again. That day-dreaming look. We’ve freed Daein. We killed the goddess, as you’re so fond of telling everyone.” Edward laughs. Leonardo, if possible, falls more in love with him. “What other titles are you looking to get for yourself? How much more could you ask for?”

“How much you got?” Edward asks, and laughs again at his own joke. Just as quickly, though, the smile slips off his face and he’s got that far-away look again. If Leonardo didn’t know any better, he’d think he was  _ pensive _ . He considers saying that outloud, but there’s something in Ed’s face that stops him. He looks so… serious.

“You know,” Leonardo starts, and Edward refocuses, smiling despite himself. “I’ve thought a lot, about something you said. About leaving.” Ed blinks at him and frowns a little. “Looking at all these recruits… should we be training for something that’s never supposed to happen again? Isn’t that just setting ourselves up for failure?” Ed pivots, so they’re shoulder-to-shoulder, and leans against him a bit. He’s gotten tall, Leonardo realizes. They’ve both changed a lot, since that day in the alley. “I mean… I don’t know if we could convince the entire army to quit. But maybe if we tell them what it’s really like, or if we show them that even we don’t like fighting, maybe they’d understand. Maybe they wouldn’t be so ready for war. Maybe they’d look for other solutions.” He sucks in a deep breath and gives Eddie a gentle nudge. “Does that make sense?”

There’s a pause, as Eddie puts his head on Leonardo’s shoulder and laces their fingers together. “Yeah,” he says. His voice is uncharacteristically soft, and a little breathless. “I know what you mean.”

Leonardo gets that feeling, like his heart’s constricting to squeeze every last drop of love out. That feeling is, as always, followed by embarrassment as he fumbles to fill the silence. “Well, we probably couldn’t leave, anyway. Micaiah’s pretty much stuck here, right? Queen of Daein, you know. And as long as she’s here Sothe won’t leave. Laura’s focused on her church, she can’t leave that behind. So if anything, it would just be you and I, and I don’t know if it’s worth it, to take off when–”

“Marry me.”

Leonardo feels his heart stutter to a stop; Edward must feel him tense, because he pulls away a bit. He doesn’t drop his hand, though. “What?”

“I really want you to marry me. Please say yes.”   
  


“Edward,” Leonardo says, because that’s all he can say. Edward has caught him off guard so many times, but now, finally, Leonardo has no way to react. Edward can tell–-Edward can always tell–-and he barrels on, ready to talk him into it like he’s talked him into everything else.

“I know we’re busy, and I know that there’s so much left to do, but now we’re finally done fighting, and we should be done for a good long time, and–-and I love you, Leo. You know I do. I don’t care what else happens, because if we’re together we can make it. We can do  _ anything _ . You said it, didn’t you? We’re family. We’re each other’s family, and I–” He tugs on Leonardo’s arm to get him to face him. His eyes are shining. They’re practically gold. “I want us to stick together, ok?” he says, softer. “I never want to leave your side.”   
  


Leonardo’s dead, he thinks. Maybe dreaming. It’s like everything else is gone, except that soaring feeling in his chest and Edward’s hand in his and his gold, gold eyes. It doesn’t make sense. He says it out loud. “This doesn’t make sense,” he says, and Edward grins and laughs–-quiet, now, different from his usual laughs–-and squeezes his hand. “Edward–-Ed, we can’t just get married.”   
  


He beams. “Why not? Who’s going to stop us? We killed the goddess!”   
  


“Stop saying that!” Leonardo says, but his brain is going a 100 miles a minute. “Ed, think for just a minute–”   
  


“I’ve been thinking,” he says. Does Leonardo swoon? He tries not to. “I’ve been thinking since we kicked Begnion out and since the world turned to stone and since we turned it all back again. I’ve been thinking that we’re unstoppable together, and that there’s no one I want by my side more than you. Leonardo,” he says, and his voice drops to a whisper and yes, now Leonardo’s knees are jelly. “I love you. I want to marry you. What do you think?”

Leonardo thinks. He thinks of late nights and shared dreams, of sitting on the roof or anywhere up high and watching the sunrise. He thinks of Nevassa, dirty and stinking as it is and always will be, home nonetheless. He thinks of calloused hands, of battles they shouldn’t’ve won but did, of trying to drill any sense of strategy into that beautiful stupid head. He thinks of kisses, at the worst time in the most inopportune places. He thinks of Ed’s hand in his and his smile, so, so bright. He thinks of a defenseless boy saving him from Begnion soldiers. He thinks of sweetrolls. He thinks,  _ to hell with thinking _ , because Ed never thinks but look where that’s got them.

“Yes,” he says, and if every other smile were a star Edward’s now is the sun. It eclipses them all. It eclipses everything. “Yes,” he says, more firmly, and he’s smiling too, so hard he thinks his face will split in two. “Yes, yes, Edward, yes, of course I’ll marry you,” and Edward grabs him and hugs him and then he’s lifting him up and spinning him,  _ goddess _ , has he always been this strong? Leonardo comes back to reality and realizes they’re still in the yard and they must be making  _ such _ a scene, but he can’t care. None of that matters. He can think of exactly one thing that matters right now, and that’s kissing his sweaty fiance right on the lips, bystanders be damned. So he does.

* * *

“What will you do?” Micaiah asks, looking between the two of them.

“I don’t know,” Leo says. He’s grinning. Edward’s never seen him smile for so many minutes straight. He’s definitely never seen him look so happy not to have a plan.

“I’m so happy for you,” Micaiah says, and Edward can tell she means it. She has that look. “I really am. That’s–-oh, it’s so wonderful! Do you know when you’ll be married? Or where? Or–”   
  


“I don’t know anything,” Leo says, sounding proud, and Edward beams at him.

“I guess we’re still figuring it out. Laura will probably minister it, though."

“Yes!” Micaiah says. “Yes, of course. That would be perfect. And you could have it here. In Nevassa, I mean. Of course,” she gestures to the Keep around them, “you could also have it  _ here _ , if you wanted.” She winks at Edward. “I know someone who could set that up for you.”

“Who’s coming?” asks Sothe. Edward tries not to jump out of his skin; he’d forgotten he was even here. “Or, who do you want to come, I suppose.”

Leo’s grinning and not contributing anything helpful. It’s only fair, Edward supposes, and he answers for both of them. “Anyone. Everyone! The Dawn Brigade, of course. And–-would Ike come? Would he think it was weird? If we invite any of the mercenaries do we have to invite Ike?”

“No need,” Micaiah says. “He’ll be Sothe’s plus one.” Leonardo laughs. Edward’s heart has never felt so full.

“Well, in that case, let’s invite Mia. I liked her.”

  
“Of course you did,” Leo teases.

“And… I don’t know. Everyone. Everyone we’ve ever met is invited, and then some. I want everyone in Tellius to be there.” Micaiah laughs, and Sothe’s covering a smile, and it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters, except that he and Leo are getting married, and he’s  _ so happy _ . “And after it’s over… I don’t know! Maybe we’ll stay in Nevassa. Maybe we’ll go on a trip. Maybe we won’t come back.”

“Oh, Edward, don’t say that!” Micaiah protests. “You’ll break my heart.”   
  


“Of course we’ll come back,” Leo says, and when Edward looks at him he’s still smiling but in that soft, small way of his. It’s so familiar, and Edward feels full. “We have to come back. All of you are here. Besides,” his eyes slide to meet Edward; his grin gets just a bit brighter. “Nevassa’s home.”

Can Edward propose again? Is it possible to get double married? It doesn’t matter. None of it matters. Micaiah’s smiling and laughing and Sothe looks happy instead of tired, for once, and Leo’s here. Leo’s always gonna be right here.

That night they climb to maybe the highest place they’ve ever gone to watch the sunset, on the tallest roof they can reach without scaling the side of the Keep, and they sit and watch as the sun bathes the city and the fields beyond in gold. Leonardo is leaning on him, hand on his, and even without looking Edward knows he’s smiling.

“Whatcha thinking about?” he asks, and Leo shakes his head.

“Nothing. Everything. I just–” He squeezes Edward’s hand. “I can’t believe I get to spend my entire life with you.”   
  


“Didn’t I tell you?” Edward says, nudging him, and Leo looks up at him. The sun makes him shine, too. Or maybe he glows all on his own. “You’re stuck with me. Good luck trying to get rid of me.”

Leo grins, and he straightens just enough to kiss his cheek. “As if I ever could.”

**Author's Note:**

> the instant they invite mia she starts brainstorming ways to propose at their reception. nephenees like haha so funny :) but shes not laughing when she has to physically tackle her gf to stop her from PROPOSING at someone elses WEDDING
> 
> anyway idk if this is even recognizable as me bc where are the em dashes? the italics? but whatever i hope you liked it!! leave a comment and most importantly have a good day!!


End file.
